Chapter 321
Traits (属性 Zokusei) is the 321st chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance Summary Synopsis Chapter starts with a flashback to coach Aoi. Ei-chan looks back to Coach Aoi's lesson when Coach Aoi told him that though serve-and-volley has its advantages, it also has points to target, and that the proof of that is in the recent decline in the number of serve-and-volley players. In the past, players didn't have power and they couldn't bring out powerful serves or returns because rackets also weren't good. However, those evolved. Now the serves of serve-and-volley players are too fast. And on top of not having enough time to move to the net, they have to receive their opponent's strong return. Furthermore, assuming they're still able to return the first volley, the position of the second volley is very dangerous. Ei-chan thinks that was already proven during his match with Pete. But trying to do that when he's farther back of the baseline is impossible. Takuma thinks he doesn't know how Ei-chan intends to challenge him, but it might be because Ei-chan concluded that he (Ei-chan) can't compete if he can't return (the serve?) from the home position. Takuma says that if he just wants to win today, he too would choose that. Ei-chan looks back to the days of study, preparing for the match with Takuma. Takuma, on the other hand, thinks that Ei-chan suddenly displays his true aggressive character when push comes to shove. That side of Ei-chan irritates Takuma and has since before. Ei-chan takes the current 4-4 tie as an example, where the score is 15-0. In such cases, Takuma often aims confidently for the center. He estimates that probability of a fast flat or slice serve to the center is 63%. If he's able to return it, he'll bet on a high return. Ei-chan's prediction is correct: a slice to the center. Takuma returns the fast ball with a volley, but because his setup was destroyed, Ei-chan's? next ball escapes to the side. 15-15. Takuma guesses Ei-chan predicted the serve to the center. The audience is also surprised. Takuma tells himself this isn't the time to get mad. He's had a series of victories, but he can't lose today. For that reason, he'll keep two things in mind: not getting irritated and persisting in serve and volley. He remembers that "fight" with Ei-chan when he agreed to serve 50 balls so Ei-chan could improve his return—he'd always regretted that last slice serve, that he hadn't stuck with a flat serve, just because he hadn't wanted Ei-chan to return a serve. Coach Aoi asks why Takuma's fixated on serve and volley. Coach Miura replies that since losing to Ike, Takuma had been idle and had probably been troubled, but in the end, there's only serve and volley for that guy. He explains that Takuma's innate physical mainspring is strong and his body is made for serves. Then he starts talking about Takuma. In addition to his mainspring, everything from the first joints of his fingers to his fingertips is flexible, and yet they're sensitive. Moreover, even though his body is huge, he moves explosively. Personality-wise, sensitivity and tactlessness coexist. In serve and volley, instantaneous reactions demand highly strung sensitivity and tactless boldness, rather than a strategic mindset. The match continues at the same time. Ei-chan continues to predict where the serve with go and hits it back. However, he doesn't readily draw out Takuma's side. 30-15. Ei-chan wonders what to do, then decides that in this case, a full-power body shot. The grounds are in an uproar over Takuma's masterful drop shot image in mangakansou. 40-15. Ei-chan's shocked by the drop shot. The velocity hadn't been sufficient it wasn't faster than Takuma could react. Coach Aoi's all "well, crap...he's amazing..." Coach Miura smirks. He explains that the main point is that for Takuma, who's high strung and tactless, who's big and can move, however the times were going to move, serve and volley was probably the only style? for Takuma. Navigation Category:Volume 34 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc